Wish upon a star
by xoxodanrenaxoxo
Summary: When tragedy strikes Aria and Ezra find themselves having 3 additional kids to parent leaving them with 6 kids 6 years and younger. Contains Ezria, Haleb and a little Spoby
1. Preface

**Summary: This story takes place in the future. Aria and Ezra have been married for 8 years with 3 kids. One day when an unfortunate tragedy occurs Aria and Ezra are find themselves having to parent 6 kids under 6 which included their 6, 4 and 2year olds and twin 5 year old girls and a 5 month old. Ezria, Haleb and Spoby.**

**Background:**

**Aria and Ezra:**

Kennedy Ella Fitz – 6 (Ellie)

Sydney Rose Fitz – 4 (Syd)

Jackson Michael Fitz – 2 (Jax)

**Hanna and Caleb**

Callie Ashley Rivers – 5

Rylie Aria Rivers – 5

Emily Nevaeh Rivers – 5mths (Emi)

**Spencer and Toby**

Matthew Tobias Cavanaugh – 6 (Matt)

Nicholas Alexander Cavanaugh – 3 (Nick/Nickie)

**Aria** teaches English at Rosewood High.

**Ezra** Lectures at Hollis.

**Hanna** runs a clothing store.

**Caleb** does computer repair. He also created an App for Apple.

**Spencer** is a cardio-thoracic surgeon.

**Toby** owns a construction company.

**Emily** was killed in a car accident on her way to the hospital after Hanna's fall which caused her to go into premature labour with baby Emily. She was a swim coach.

Emily was born 12 weeks premature weighing only 1lb 3oz and was not expected to live past a few days. Her lungs were severely underdeveloped, she needed heart surgery and she developed a brain bleed. Fortunately Spencer was able to repair her heart and she was placed on ECMO and given steroids which allowed her lungs to fully develop. After spending 3 months and 5 days in the hospital she was finally allowed to go home. Her name was originally Heaven Grace but when Emily met in the accident trying to make it to her birth Hanna and Caleb both decided to honour Emily. Which is why her name is Emily Nevaeh. They decided on Nevaeh rather than Heaven because it simply sounded better that way.

**AN- This was just and introduction to the characters, not an actual chapter. I really hope you will love this story. Also I am an Emily fan, I just couldn't find a way to include her in the story and this seemed the best way to do it. Also I had a hard time coming to the decision to kill her. It just didn't seem right to not have her be a big part of the story and without her death, she wouldn't have been much a part of it. The story's central focus will be on Hanna, Caleb, Aria and Ezra and their 6 kids. Ashley will be in the story and Spencer works at the hospital so she plays a role in it too.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

It is a cool Monday morning and the second week of summer and the weather report predicted tolerable outdoor temperatures for the day with mid afternoon showers which will be perfect for nap time. Ezra had just left for work and Hanna will be by soon to drop the girls off for the day. Aria walked into the playroom to check on the kids before going back to finish packing their things for today, she was planning on taking them to the zoo and possibly the park if they aren't tired after the zoo and the weather was still pleasant to be in.

"Mama!" Jax screamed and ran to her the minute he saw her enter the room. Jackson was 2 years old and a mama's boy. He was always following her around, that is, when he is not terrorizing his sisters and cousins. Aria stooped down and scooped him up as he ran into her arms.

"He buggy, what's wrong?" She asks him taking a piece of paper towel to wipe his tear stained face.

"Kennedy was trying to get him to leave us alone so she told him there were monsters under here" Sydney says from beneath their fort.

"Oh Ellie stop scaring your brother" Aria warns her before turning back to her 2 year old. "Its ok buggy, mama won't let the monsters get you ok." He nods. Just then she heard the doorbell followed by a knock. "That must be your aunty Hanna."

She opened the door to find a very annoyed looking Hanna with Callie in her arms. "Morning Hanna, Rylie, what's wrong with Callie?" Aria asks

"Morning, Callie isn't feeling well today. She had an Asthma attack this morning and she seems to be gaining a temperature." Hanna informed her

"Oh you poor baby" Aria says while stroking her hair. She looked up at her aunt for a moment and let out a faint hi before placing her head back on her mom's shoulder.

"We have to take Emily to her well baby exam today or I'd just stay home with her."

"It's ok, I'll keep an eye on her. Plus that would mean she wouldn't get to go to the zoo with us today" Aria replied. At the sound of the word zoo Callie's head shot up for a minute and she gave Aria a faint smiling before it returned to its resting place on Hanna's shoulder. Rylie who had been standing quietly by Hanna during all this also started smiling and jumping up and down "I knew you'd love that"

"Hey why don't you go on inside Ryls" Hanna told her and she said good bye to her mom and stepped inside the house.

"The girls are in the playroom go on a head I'll be in in just a minute" Aria informed her, she was about to run for the playroom when Aria stopped her. "Wait Rylie take Jax with you. Don't worry there aren't any monsters in the fort I promise" Aria assured him before placing him on the ground and he and Rylie ran off together.

"Ok here is their bags. Her Asthma pump in the side pocket and Rylie's epipen is in the pouch on the inside of the bag. Oh and I had Caleb put their booster seats in the garage." Aria took the bag then Callie and she said goodbye to Hanna before closing the door and headng back inside. She put the girls' bag in a couch in the living room before going to put Callie who had started to fall asleep down for a nap. She then grabbed the baby monitor and head for the playroom.

…..

Around 10 Aria gathered up the kids and took them to the car, she then packed the bags, stroller and carrier into the trunk, made sure everyone was secure then got in the driver's seat. When she got to the zoo she took out the stroller and carrier. As it was only a double stroller she had Sydney and Callie ride in it, she put Jackson into the carrier and strapped it on. Rylie and Kennedy had to walk beside the stroller.

They walked around the zoo and stopped at each enclosure to look at all the animals. All the kids enjoyed being at the zoo and learning about the animals, even Callie got excited when she saw the monkeys but Jax wasn't a fan of the roaring of the lion at which point the touring came to a hault and they had to stop and wait for him to calm down.

By 12 the kids were getting tired and hungry and so Aria took them to a seating area at the zoo and allowed them to have lunch. She was appreciative of the break because she herself was becoming tired. After they had lunch and used the bathroom she brought them back to the car and packed up while they got themselves seated in their respective seats. She checked they were secure as usual before getting in. As she noticed they were all pretty tired she decided to just head home with plans of if the rain held up after their naps she would take them to the park then.

As she drove into the garage she noticed they had all fallen asleep, so she parked the car and instead of waking them up and posibly risking the loss of nap time she decided to take them in while they slept. She grabbed Jax and Sydney first because they were the closest to her. It had been a long and tedious process but she managed to get all kids into bed without waking them. By the time she was finished she was too tired to go get the bags and found herself falling asleep on the couch clutching the baby monitor.

….…..

Ezra came home around 4:30 to find the kids watching a movie while Aria was in the kitchen preparing dinner with Jax at her heel trying to get a cookie.

"Peace mama cookie" Jax begged

"I said no Jax. No cookies before dinner" Aria scolded at which point Jax noticed Ezra standing there and turned to him for help with persuading his mother.

"Daddy cookie peace"

"Jackson your mom said no, so sorry buddy I can't help you" Ezra told him and ruffled his hair before turning his attentio to his wife. "Hi sweetie, how was your day?" he asks and kisses her

"Hi" Aria sighed and smiled "Long, tiering but very worth it"

"Yea? What did you guys do?" He asked and lift up Jax who was hanging onto his leg crying

"Yea, we went to the zoo"

"You went to the zoo? That must have been fun" Ezra replies this time talking to Jackson and wiping his tear stained face.

"Yea we saw monkey and lion scare me, make me cry" He replied

"Oh you had fun tho right?" Ezra asked him and he nodded enthusiastically. He then walked to the living room where the girls were watching their movie. "So you guys too caught up in tinkerbell to talk to dear old dad?"

"Daddy you're home" both Syd and Ellie says in unison jumping up to hug him

"Hi uncle Ezra" Both Callie and Rylie greated from their spot on the floor.

…..

They had just sat down to have dinner when the phone started to ring. "I'll get it" Aria says getting up to answer the phone. "Hello"

"_Aria? It's Ashley"_

_Aria: "Oh hi Ashley is everything ok?"_

_Ashley: "Do you still have the girls?" _

_Aria: "Yea Callie and Rylie are here but Emily is with Hanna why?"_

_Ashley: "Oh no"_

_Aria: "Oh no? What do you mean oh no" _She asks becoming alarmed. By this time Ezra was making his way over to her.

"What's wrong Aria?" Ezra ask to which she shrugged her shoulders

_Ashley: "I just got a phone call Hanna was in an accident"_

_Aria: "Oh my God is she ok? Who was in the car with her"_

"What's wrong?" Ezra asks again worriedly

"Hanna met in an accident" Aria whispered trying to ensure the kids don't hear her

"Oh my God is she ok?"

"I don't know, Ashley says that's all they would tell her over the phone." She answers

_Ashley: "They took them to Rosewood Memorial. I'm going there now"_

_Aria: "Ok I'll meet you there" _

_End of call_

"Could you call my mom and see if she can come over and watch the kids please so you can take me to the hospital. I don't wanna drive." Aria asks Ezra

"Yea sure, no problem. But Aria, what are we going to tell the kids?"

"Nothing yet. Let's just go to the hospital and see what happened before we tell them anything" Aria replied and then head upstairs to their bedroom to grab a jacket, her purse and shoes.

…**..**

**That's it for the prologue guys. I have a lot planned for this story and I just hope you guys love it so far. I hold these characters near and dear to my heart and I just want to ensure I do them and this story justice. Please leave a review, good, bad or indifferent I love them all and all are welcomed. If you review with your penname I will reply whenever I can. Thanks in advance.**

**-Cavine**


	3. Breathe Again

**Chapter 1 – Breathe Again**

**Hey guys thank you for sticking to the story. Don't worry I have a lot in store for this storyline and these characters. Please stick with me, it is going to be a bumpy road ahead.**

* * *

><p>Aria ran into the hospital and head for the reception area in the ER. "Ah excuse me I'm looking for Hanna Marin-Rivers, she was in an accident…." She yelled to the lady at the desk but was interrupted when Ashley saw her.<p>

"Aria" Ashley shouted the moment she saw the brunette enter the ER.

"Oh Ashley, thank God. What happened? Have you spoken with the doctors yet? Where is she?" Aria spouted off questions to the older woman just as Ezra came over to them.

"The police say some guy lost control of his car because of the water on the road. Apparently he hit into a car which lost control and slammed into Hanna's side of the car pushing it into the way of another car coming in the opposite direction. That car collided into the driver's side and flipped it over. Emily was in her car seat around the back and Spencer just went to check on her. They say she might not need surgery but she does have bleeding in her brain and a concussion along with a few cuts and bruises." She paused to wipe her tears. "Hanna has some internal bleeding a broken arm and leg, a cracked spine and a brain haemorrhage. Caleb's leg was pinned under the steering wheel and they said they may have to amputate, he also has swelling in his brain and a collapsed lung."

"Oh my God. They are going to be ok though right? They have to be" Aria asks.

A few minutes later Spencer returned. "Emily is doing ok. They dressed her wounds and they are monitoring her brain bleed. She has a lot of great doctors and nurses around her, I'm sure she's going to be fine."

"What about Hanna and Caleb? Did you find out anything more about them?" Aria asks

"Yea they are both still in surgery. Caleb's heart stopped for a few minutes while they were fixing his brain and they had to shock him. They got his heart started again, they had to take off a large portion of his skull to allow for his brain to swell without being compromised. When I was leaving they were preparing to start working on his lungs. But for now he's stable."

"This is a lot" Ashley comments

"I know." Spencer replies and embraced her in a hug.

"How is Hanna doing?" Aria asks again impatiently

"Well her surgeries are going to take a lot longer because she had a lot more damage. Her spine was stabilized before surgery and they are still working on her internal injuries. They were trying to save her spleen when I was leaving but I think they may have to remove it. Her vital signs haven't been stabilized but I'm sure once they get the bleeding under control she'll be fine."

"Thanks Spence. I don't know what we would have done had you not been here." Aria replied from her spot in Ezra's arms.

"It's no problem. They are going to be fine." Spencer assured them all. "Where are the twins by the way?"

"My mom is with them, I should call and check on them. I didn't want to tell them before I had any concrete information, plus Callie hasn't been feeling well all day so I didn't want to take her out in the rain." Aria replied before excusing herself to go and call her mom. She updated her mom before coming back to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>They had been waiting for hours now when a doctor finally came to update them on the Hanna and Caleb's condition. "Is there a family here for Hanna and Caleb Rivers?"<p>

"Yes right here" Ashley and Aria answered and got up from their seats to go to the doctor.

"No please remain in your seats. I'll come to you." The doctor stopped them in their tracks and they made their way back to their seats and he sat across from them. "Hi I'm Dr Stevens. Caleb's surgeries went well, he's stable, however, he's in a medically induced coma to try and stop the swelling in his brain. His leg has been stabilized however as soon as he can take the surgery, we are going to have to amputate because the damage was too severe. We have it stable for now, and he's on antibiotics to prevent any further spreading of the infection he has."

"When can we see him?" Ashley asks

"Well he's in recovery now, so you won't be able to for at least a few hours." Dr Stevens replied.

"Ok what about Hanna?" Aria asks

"Well her stats plummeted and we were unable to get her stabilized and so we concluded her body was too traumatized to continue working on her, so we have wrapped her stomach and moved her to the ICU to allow her body some time to rest before we can continue her surgeries. Her injuries were more severe and so she has quite a few more surgeries to go followed by a very long recovery period if or when she survives the surgeries." Dr Stevens informed them. "You won't be able to see her any time soon, her condition is too severe. We will keep you informed periodically though"

"Thank you Dr Stevens" Spencer replied after noticing everyone was still trying to process all the information they have been given.

"No problem Dr Hastings." Dr Stevens replied before taking off in the same direction he came. "I'm going to go and check to see if you can see Emily. I'll be right back" They all nodded at Spencer as she headed for the paediatric ward.

She returned a few minutes later and escorted them to the PICU. "They will only allow us in there one at a time but I'm still in my scrubs so I get to come in with you guys." Emily was laying on her back in a crib strapped up to several monitors.

Spencer brought Ashley in first and she took up her chart and scanned it over. "Don't worry about all the machines she's hooked up to, they are only for monitoring purposes. She's breathing on her own and she doesn't need feeding assistance. According to her chart her brain bleed is still grade 1, which means it's a minor bleed which will probably resolve on its own. As you can see she's alert and moving all her limbs and looking around. That tells us that no part of her brain was severely damaged. She's good."

Spencer then took Aria in to see the baby giving her the same assurances she'd just given Ashley.

"Ok guys listen you should go home and get some rest. I'm on call and I'll be here so I'll call you as soon as anything changes. I promise." Spencer told them.

"Ok but Spencer please call as soon as there is anything new." Aria warned

"I will" Spencer promised once again.

They then said goodbye to each other before Ezra guided Aria to the parked car.

* * *

><p>When they arrived home it was late but only Jax was in bed. "Mom why are the girls still up?"<p>

"They didn't want to go to bed. I think they suspected something was wrong, I decided to just let them stay up. And Callie's fever broke." Ella informed her

"Thanks mom. But don't go, please spend the night so if we have to leave early you don't have to drive over here again." Aria told her

"Ok no problem sweetie. How are Hanna, Caleb and Emily?"

"Hanna is critical, Caleb is stable but in a medically induced coma and Emily is ok. They are just keeping her to monitor her." Aria told her

"Well at least there is some good news in all this" Ella replied and both Aria and Ezra nodded. She then went and told the girls goodnight before leaving for one of the guest bedrooms.

Aria then slowly made her way to the living room where the girls were watching TV. She turned it off and sat in the sofa across from them and called their attention. "Hey girls"

"Hi mom….Hi Aunty Aria" They all answered

"Aunty Aria isn't my mommy coming for us?" Callie asked causing Aria to start to cry.

Ezra held her and whispered soothingly in her ear before turning his attention to the girls. "Well Callie, Rylie. Your mom, dad and sister were in an accident today and they are in the hospital right now so you guys will be staying here with us."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, how could I leave it here? But next chapter will be all about the kids' reaction. This would have been too long if I kept it in. As usual please leave a review guys.<strong>

**Cavine**


	4. Hanging By A Thread

**Chapter 2 – Hanging by a thread**

**I'm so very sorry for the long wait. Thank you guys so much for all the love and support I've received for this story. I love all the reviews. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Wish upon a star:<strong>_

"_**Aunty Aria isn't my mommy coming for us?" Callie asked causing Aria to start to cry.**_

_**Ezra held her and whispered soothingly in her ear before turning his attention to the girls. "Well Callie, Rylie. Your mom, dad and sister were in an accident today and they are in the hospital right now so you guys will be staying here with us."**_

"Are they going to be ok?" Callie asks

Aria had regained her composure by this time and was able to answer her. "Your little sister is going to be fine, they are just keeping her in the hospital to make sure she's going to remain fine."

"What about our mom and dad?" Rylie asks

"Your mom and dad's bodies are hurt right now and the best doctors are working to make sure they are going to be just fine too." Aria assures them.

"Ok" They replied though not quite convinced.

Aria kissed all four girls against their temples. "Come on let's get you guys to bed ok?"

"Ok" They all replied. "Can I sleep with you tonight mom, please?" Kennedy begged

"Yea sure sweetie" Aria replied after looking to Ezra for support.

"Can we sleep with you too?" Callie asked too. "And me too" Sydney chimed in.

"You can all sleep with us tonight." Aria replied happy they decided to get such a large bed. She then scooped up Callie and Sydney while Ezra picked up Rylie and Ellie and brought them upstairs.

"Are your teeth brushed" Ezra asked

"Yea grandma made us brush when she was trying to put us to bed" Ellie told him.

"Ok then everyone go and use the potty. Syd did grandma put on ur pull ups?" Aria asks

"No I don't wanna wear pull ups. I not baby no more" Sydney replied

"Yea sure you are not sweetie but I don't want you wetting my bed so you going to have to wear them tonight." Aria informed her

"But I don't wanna" Syd protested

"Ok fine, then you can sleep in your own bed then" Aria tells her at which point she left the room. Aria thought she was upset and went to sleep in her own room so she went to check on Jax and grabbed the baby monitor. As she was pulling up Jackson's door she saw Sydney pouting down the hall with a pull-up in her hand.

Ezra and Aria got ready for bed while the girls settled into their bed. They made their way onto the bed when they were shocked by a question Callie asked.

"Aunty Aria…is my mom and dad going to go to heaven like Aunty Emily?"

It took a minute for Aria to process before she could answer the question. "Honestly sweetie, I don't know, but you know what we can do?"

"No, what?" She asks

"Well when you are saying your prayers tonight we are going to ask God to help them to stay here with us ok?"

"Ok" She nodded then closed her eyes.

….

It was the whaling and calls for mama coming from the baby monitor that woke Aria up around 3 the next morning. She opened her eyes and looked around to see the girls and Ezra still sleeping soundly next to and on her. Gently she lifted Callie up from off her and tried to pry her arm from around her neck. She put her back under the covers before telling Jackson she was coming and turning of the monitor so as to not wake them up. She smiled when she looked down at Ezra who had Sydney on his chest and Rylie's leg just an inch away from his face.

She walked into the nursery to find Jax standing in his crib bawling his eyes out. "Hey buggy. What's wrong? You want a bottle?"

"Up up" he says raising his hands above his head signalling for Aria to lift him up. She picked him up and took him down stairs where she made him a bottle. He finished his bottle and she changed his diaper but he was still wide awake. She allowed him to run around in the nursery until she saw him rubbing his eyes, which was a sign that he was just about ready to sleep. She gave him his pacifier and placed him back into his crib before turning off the light and leaving.

….

A few hours later Aria woke up and started making breakfast for the kids, before she started however she called Spencer to check up on Hanna and Caleb.

_Aria: "Hey Spence how are they doing?"_

_Spencer: "They are still waiting to finish Hanna's operation because she still isn't stable enough. They have however scheduled Caleb's amputation for later today. As for Emily her brain is starting to heal and she remains in stable condition. They are thinking they will be able to discharge her in a couple of days_."

_Aria: "Oh at least there is some good news in all this."_

_Spencer: "Yea. I don't think I could take losing another Emily, so I'm happy she is going to be ok."_

_Aria: "Yea" _She sighed_ "Ok I'll see you later, I need to finish up breakfast before the kids wake up"_

_Spencer: "Ok no problem. See you later."_

She finished breakfast and was about to set the table when she saw Sydney and Rylie coming down the stairs.

"Good morning mama….Good morning aunty Aria" The girls greeted her when they got within ear shot of her.

"Good morning girls. Where are your sisters and dad?"

"Dad is changing Jax and Callie and Ellie are coming." Sydney answered

"Ok have a seat girls I was just about to bring in breakfast." She told them before walking back into the kitchen to get the food. They all sat down and started to eat.

A couple minutes later Callie turned to Aria "Aunty Aria, can we go see our mommy, daddy and Emily today?"

"Sweetie your mom and dad are still in a bad condition, so the doctors aren't letting us see them." Aria informed her and immediately felt horrible when she saw how sad and disappointed both she and Rylie had become. "But Aunt Spencer promises we can see Emily. In fact she thinks they might let her leave the hospital in a few days." She tries to cheer them up, which works but only a little. Both girls were still sad, even Kennedy and Sydney were sad.

Ezra noticed this and tried to cheer them up. "Hey guys, I don't have to go to work today, so what do you guys say about us going to the park and then get some frozen yogurt then we can go to the hospital"

"Yea I guess" Rylie answers

"You guess? Come on let me hear some enthusiasm. Say yah the park!" Ezra tried again only getting a reply from Jackson. "Ok finish up your breakfast so you can go and take a bath."

After breakfast Ezra set about getting all the kids bathed while Aria grabbed her keys to head out. "Callie, Rylie I'm going to your house to get some clothes and things for you guys because your mom only packed enough for you for one night, so you should be able to find clothes for today. Uncle Ezra is going to give you guys a bath, I'll be back soon, ok."

The girls nodded before telling Aria where to find a few things they thought they would need, then she left.

"Ok guys come on upstairs. This is how it's going to go. I'm going to bathe you guys according to age, two at a time, starting from the oldest. So Kennedy I want you and Callie to go into the bathroom and get undressed, I'm going to put Jackson in his room and I'll be right back."

Ezra's system worked efficiently and he was able to get all four girls bathed and dressed before getting himself and Jackson bathed and dressed. By the time Aria had returned form Hanna's house they were all cuddled together on the sofa watching a movie while Ezra played with Jackson on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading. Please remember to leave a review they are much appreciated. I really hope you guys like the story so far because I do and I'm having a whole lot of fun writing it.<strong>

**-Cavine**


	5. One Down Two To Go

**Chapter 3- One down 2 to go**

**Hey guys, this chapter will be just a couple days later.**

…**.**

Today is the day Emily was being released from the hospital and she is doing extremely well. The doctors were able to take Hanna back and finish her operation, she is still however in the intensive care unit. She has yet to wake up since her operation, she is on a respirator which is helping her breathe at the moment. The doctors informed Aria and Ashley that she still has significant brain activity and while she is on the respirator, it is not breathing for her, it is merely helping her to breathe. At the moment her condition while still critical, it remains stable. The doctors remain hopeful that if she continues like this or even starts to improve slightly she should be able to wake up in a few days or maybe weeks, it is all up to her. She is not done with surgeries however. Her arm and leg, while have been stabilised still needs to be reset and secured.

Caleb on the other hand is not looking as promising as Hanna. While his injuries at first seemed far less intensive than Hanna's he is in a much worst state. His leg had to be amputated the day before and since his initial surgery he has been on a respirator which is breathing for him. Because of the swelling in his brain, he had to have a Craniotomy and the swelling is still significant enough that they are unable to replace his skull cap. He is still in a medically induced coma and his health is declining. Both Ashley and Aria were hopeful that he will also make a full recovery.

…..

"Aunty Aria!"

"Yes sweetie."

"Today is the day that you are going to get Emily from the hospital right?" Rylie asks while they were having breakfast that morning.

"Yes sweetie it is. So my mom is going to come over to watch you guys while Ezra is at work and I go to the hospital." Aria answers

"Can't I come with you? I want to see my mommy and daddy." Rylie asks

Aria thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to scare the kids with all the tubes and machines that both Hanna and Caleb were connected to, but she has been telling them they can't see their parents for almost a week now and she couldn't bare keeping them away much longer. Not to mention she couldn't take how sad and disappointed they were every time she told them no.

"Ok only Rylie and Callie can come. There won't be enough space in the car for all the car seats." She told Kennedy and Sydney so they wouldn't ask to join also. Callie and Rylie's faces both lit up while Syd and Ellie pouted. "You guys can pout all you want the answer is still no. You have to stay with Grandma."

…

A few hours later Aria, Callie and Rylie arrived at the hospital. She bent down to their level to explain what they were about to see. "Ok girls I'm going to take you to see you dad first. Now he won't look so much like your dad and he'll have a lot of tubes and machines connected to him, but I don't want you to worry ok?" The girls nodded. "All the machines that you'll see are what are helping him get better. The same goes for your mom ok?" She asked again and once again the girls nodded enthusiastically, just glad to finally being able to see their parents.

"Also girls, be careful not to touch any of the machines."

"Yes Aunty Aria" Both girls answered simultaneously. She then took them by their hands and led them to the elevator. She pressed the button to the 3rd floor still clutching tightly to their hands. The elevator arrived and she existed and turned the corner making her way to the neurology intensive care unit and room 3405. She stopped just shy of the room and took a deep breath, bracing herself for what they were about to see, then stepping cautiously into the room.

Upon seeing their dad strapped to all the machines both girls stopped dead in their tracks with shocked and horrified expressions. Aria once again got down to their level.

"Remember what I told you guys downstairs?" She asks them.

Callie nodded while still trying to catch her breathe. "The tubes…and the…machines…are helping…him breathe?" Rylie still stood shocked and horrified so Aria pulled her close and reassured her once again.

Just then a nurse walked into the room. "Hi are you family? If you are not then you can't be in here." She informed them.

"Not exactly, his wife is one of my best friends and these are their kids and they just wanted to see their dad, but we can go if we aren't allowed to be in here." Aria replied to her and was about to pick up the girls and leave.

"Oh they can stay then. I'm sorry about that. I'm Nurse Olivia. You guys can stay while I change his IV but you are going to have to leave after."

"Ok thank you so much. Do you happen to know how he's doing?"

"Well his brain swelling is still significant but he seems to be stabilizing since they changed his medications last night." Nurse Olivia replied, whispering so as to avoid the girls hearing.

"That is good news right?" Aria asks

"Yes it is. It means he's heading on the track to recovery." Nurse Olivia replied.

"Oh that is just wonderful to hear." Aria exclaimed holding her heart. "Ok girls why don't you go put down the pictures you made for your daddy on the table over there and we can go see your mom next."

"Their mom?" Nurse Olivia asks shocked

"Yes she's in hospital also. She's upstairs in General surgery ICU. They along with their 5 month old were in the accident on the main last week. Luckily the baby wasn't badly hurt and is being released today, that is actually why we are here." Aria informed the nurse

"Oh my God that is horrible. Thank God the baby is ok though." Aria nodded "So you have their 3 kids to take care of now until they recover? I'm sorry if I'm being inquisitive" Nurse Olivia apologised

"It's ok I don't mind. Yes I have their 3 plus my 3, all under 7. You see his parents don't live in the state and I have no idea how to contact them and my friend's mom, well she's in no condition to keep the girls." Aria replied

"Oh God bless your heart. I hope they both will be able to recover." Nurse Olivia tells her while they all exited the room.

"Thank you so much, and thanks for allowing the girls to spend time and see their dad. I think they needed it and they've been asking me to take them ever since the accident."

"Oh it's my pleasure."

Aria took hold of both girls' hands and made her way back to the elevator. This time she allowed Callie to be the one to press the button for the floor.

They got off on the 4th floor and Aria guided the girls to Hanna's room, room 4210. When they got to the room there were a bunch of doctors and nurses in there with her. Aria told the girls to wait by the door while she went in to find out what was happening.

"Hi Dr Francis" Aria called Hanna's doctor whom she had become familiar with in the last week. Dr Francis was the doctor in charge of Hanna's case. Dr Francis turned to see Aria and made her way to her.

"Hi Mrs Fitz I was hoping I would see you when you came by today. I would like to talk to you about Hanna's treatment options and her current state." Aria nodded and started to worry it was going to be bad news.

"Before you start Dr Francis I would like you to meet Hanna's other two daughters." Aria told her before introducing her to Callie and Rylie. She then had the girls sit in the room while she stepped back outside with Dr Francis.

The minute they got outside Dr Francis turned to Aria with a serious expression. "Mrs Fitz I have to tell you first of all that your friend is a fighter. She knows she has something to live for and she is fighting to live for it. We are currently removing the breathing tube, because when we checked up on her today she was breathing over it. This means that she can breathe strong enough on her own."

Aria sighed in relief, happy about Hanna's improving health.

"The swelling in her brain which was caused from the haemorrhage is starting to subside which means she may begin to wake up…"

Before she could continue Aria interrupted her with a shrilling scream. "Oh my God I'm so sorry about that. It's just so good to hear some good news." Just then Aria noticed the girls standing by the door looking worriedly at Aria. "Don't worry sweethearts aunty is fine, go back into the room"

The door closed again and Dr Francis continued. "As I was saying, she may begin to wake up. However, in the event that does happen, she'll be in a lot of pain and this could be hard for her body to handle. In that event, we would like to keep her sedated and possibly induce a coma so her body may be able to fully recover." She paused while Aria took in the information she was just given.

After only a short while she finally answered. "Ah shouldn't her mom be making these decisions?"

"Usually, yes but apparently after her mom had moved away she mad you power of attorney so it's your decision."

"Ok, ah just do whatever you see is best Doctor. While I'm sure her girls would love to have her be awake, I think it will be better that she be given the chance to recuperate at least a little before having to deal with the severity of her injuries."

"Ok, that is all we wanted to hear. This is a good sign though, it means she's on the right track" Dr Francis smiled before patting Aria on the shoulder and re-entering the room to instruct the nurses of what to do. Aria went in behind her then took the girls out into the hall while they worked on Hanna.

When they had completed all they were instructed to do and left Aria took the girls back into the room and had them talk to her. They then added the pictures they had made for her to the growing stack on the table by her bed then said their goodbyes and left.

They then got Emily discharged and left.

…

**Once again thank you for reading. I know there were a lot of medical stuff in this chapter. If any of it was incorrect or inaccurate I apologize. The only thing I know about medicine is from what I've see on Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, House and some internet searches. Wow this is the longest chapter I've written for this story (Almost 2000 words)**

**-Cavine**

**PS. Please leave a review and just let me know how you feel about the story, this chapter, anything related to this story.**


	6. Sweet Silver Lining

**Chapter 4 – Sweet Silver-lining**

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been ill for a few weeks now. Anyway thanks for reviewing.**

**2 weeks later….**

"Hey Ezra could you go to the store for me please? We need diapers." Aria asks when she entered his office with Emily on her hip.

"Sure give me 5 minutes to finish up this report and I'll be on my way."

"Ok thanks honey." Aria then leaves to begin dinner. They would be eating early so they can go to the hospital before visiting hours ended. A couple minutes later Ezra emerged from his office and grabbed his keys.

"I'm heading to the store now. What size diapers should I get?"

"Pampers Swaddlers size 2 for Emily and Huggies little movers size 3 for Jax. Also we need formula…Ah just hand me the IPad and I'll make a list because I just remember we also need wipes and milk." Aria made the list on the tablet and handed it to him. "Just buy the jumbo size for the wipes and diapers."

Ezra takes the list and looks it over before kissing her on the cheek. "Hey Syd, Ellie, Callie, Rylie I'm going to the store, do you guys want to come with me?" He called into the living room. Only Callie and Sydney wanted to go, so he helped them into their shoes and they all left.

….

"Hey Ashley how is she doing?" Aria greeted as she entered Hanna's room that evening with the kids.

"Hi grandma….Hi Mrs Marin" The girls greeted when they entered the room.

"Hi Aria, hi girls." Ashley greeted them before turning her attention to Aria and get up from her spot in the chair next to Hanna's bed. "They took her off the meds that kept her sedated and her doctors said she should wake up sometime the next couple of hours or maybe even days."

"So they've taken her off the meds. Does that mean when she wakes up she won't be in a world of pain?" Aria asks

"They say she'll still be in a lot of pain but that it won't be so much as to put her body in shock." Ashley answers.

"That is so good to hear. Girls please be careful."

"We will" Callie and Rylie answers as they take their usual spot on the bed telling Hanna all about what they have been doing and showing her the pictures they have drawn.

"Have you been to see Caleb yet?" Aria asks Ashley

"Yes I went to check on him after I spoke to Hanna's doctors. Aria I have to say he is not looking so good. They say his brain swelling has gone down and they were able to replace his skull cap but he still isn't breathing on his own and his kidneys are starting to fail. If they continue he'll be needing a kidney transplant soon."

"That is not good. Do you think I should let the girls see him since he's in such a bad state? I don't want to worry them more than they already are." But before Ashley could answer Rylie interrupted her.

"Aunty Aria can you take us to see my Daddy now?" She looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Aria looked to Ashley who nodded and mouthed why not before answering the small child. "Sure sweetie get your sister and I'll take you guys right now." She ran back inside to get Callie. Sydney and Kennedy wanted to see him too so they also came along. Aria excused herself from Ashley when the girls returned and started pulling her by the hand in the direction of the elevators.

They spent a couple more hours at the hospital mostly in Hanna's room waiting on her to wake up and when she didn't Aria told the girls it was time to go and they packed up and left Ashley alone with her daughter.

….

"How is Hanna and Caleb doing?" Ezra the minute they walked into the house.

"Hey girls why don't you take Jax and go on outside and play." She instructed the girls and proceeded to inform Ezra of their present condition while laying her head on his lap and he strokes her hair. After he was fully up to date they made their way outside to join the kids.

Couple minutes later after Aria had been running after Jackson and Sydney, she was exhausted and sat on the patio watching fondly as Ezra and the kids ran around playing. In that moment she realized how resilient kids can be because if you didn't know it, you definitely wouldn't have guessed that their parents were seriously injured and could possible die. She was happy though that they were happy if only for a little while.

A few minutes later Callie came running over to her, she was winded and sounded a little like she was wheezing so Aria went inside and got Callie and Sydney's asthma pumps just in case she started wheezing. When she returned Callie immediately came and sat on her lap and rest her head on her aunt's shoulder. Aria had her take a puff off the pump and try to steady her breathing. A few minutes later they all came running over including Ezra.

"So, it's take out night, what do you guys want for dinner?" Aria asked and got a resounding "PIZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAA" She shook her head and got up to go inside and get her phone. Moments later she came back to the door. "What do you want on your pizza guys?" She asked Callie and Rylie.

"Pepperoni please" They both replied. Ezra laughed, he loved when they spoke in unison, he thought it was very cute. Just then they heard crying over the monitor and Ezra got up to go get Emily.

When he left Aria used her phone to go on Pizza hut's website and put her order in for one medium pizza that was half pepperoni and half cheese only, a medium vegetarian pizza and an order of cinnamon sticks. "45 minutes guys" She informed them and they all sighed.

"Soooooo long? I'm going to starbe by then" Sydney cried making Aria laugh

"You mean starve?" She asked the child who looked at her a little confused and then nodded when she realised her mom must have been correcting her. "And you won't" She then pulled the small child in for a hug.

A couple minutes later Ezra returned with a very wide awake Emily who the minute she saw Aria her arms were outstretched for her. She took her from Ezra and he went to go fix her a bottle.

…

"Mommy can I have a sleep over after my birthday party?" Kennedy asked Aria a couple days later while she was changing Emily's diaper.

"Well sure you can sweetie, but remember because your birthday is the week before the twin's we are just going to wait and have one big party."

"Why do I have to share my party with them? Why can't they have their own party" She asked

"Well sweetie, it's just easier that way. You don't want to share your party with them?"

"I don't want to share my presents and my cake." Ellie pouted

Aria smiled "You will all get your own presents and cake sweetie."

"Oh, then we can have one big party." She smiled

"That's good to know" Aria ruffled her hair and lift baby Emily off the changing table. "Let's go see what the others and your father are up to."

Later than night Aria and Ezra were in bed and she turned to him "I totally forgot the girls' birthdays was coming so soon."

"Oh yeah Ellie's is next Friday and Callie and Rylie's is what the other week Wednesday?" Ezra asked looking on his phone.

"Yea the 15th and the 20th. If Hanna or Caleb don't wake up by then they are going to miss the girls' birthday." She replied starting to cry. "And what about Emmi? Will she even remember them?" She cried even harder. "They are missing so much in her life already, she looks about ready to start crawling."

Ezra's heart broke seeing his wife like this. She loved her friends and she is really suffering a lot more than she appeared to be. "It's ok Aria, they are going to wake up soon. We are going to video everything so they don't miss it."

"But they will miss it" She sobbed

"Aria look at me." He held her face and kissed her lips. "We'll make sure whatever they miss they'll be able to see it. I need you to stop worrying so much, they are going to wake up before you know it"

She still cried but not as hard as before "ok. About the girls' birthdays though, I told Ellie we will be having just one big party after the twin's birthday, but I was thinking instead of her having to wait so long for her presents, what I would do is buy her presents for her birthday and she would be able to open them on the day and then she would have the presents from her friends to open at the party and we could do that for the twins as well."

"That's a great idea. Did Hanna tell you what she was planning on getting them?"

"Yea, she was going to get them each one of those handheld games. You know the one Ellie wants." Aria answers.

"Oh right what's it called… oh right a Nintendo DS." Ezra replied

"Yea, the last I checked they are available at Game City at the mall. So we could get the console for Ellie from us and then a couple games from Hanna and Caleb and then do it the other way around for the twins."

"That is a perfect."

"Now that we have that sorted out, I'm going to have you take them to the bakery tomorrow and order the cakes. Hanna always got separate cakes for the twins so that will be 3 cakes. And I'll go and get the gifts with Syd, Jax and Emmi"

"Ok no problem." He kissed her forehead and she laid on his chest and they went to sleep.

…

**Day of the party**

_Aria: "Hey Spencer how are they doing?"_

_Spencer: "Hanna is the same, but they had to take Caleb into surgery a couple hours ago."_

_Aria: "What, why?"_

_Spencer: "He threw a clot and his heart stopped."_

_Aria: "So how is he now?"_

_Spencer: "Yes he's stable for now."_

_Aria: "Ok good because I don't know how I'd be able to tell the girls their father died on the day we are supposed to be celebrating their birthday."_

_Spencer: "Yea. I'm not off until 4 so Toby will be coming to help and bring the boys around 2."_

_Aria: "Ok thanks Spence"_

_Spencer: "Yea no problem honey. See you later"_

_Aria: "Ok see you later"_

After she hung up the phone Aria picked up Emily and Jackson and went outside to Ezra who was hanging up decorations. "I'm going to go get the cakes and I'm taking Emi and Jax with me so they won't get in the way."

"Ok thanks" Ezra says coming over to kiss her cheeks, then Jax and Emi on their forehead.

When she returned she found Toby had just arrived and was taking the boys out of the car. "Hey Aria, do you want some help?"

"Yea thanks. The cakes are in the front. I'll take Nickie." She says and takes his hand leading the 3 boys into the house while she carried Emi. She held the door open for them.

By the time they were finished decorating parents started dropping kids off, a few also stayed. Aria greeted everyone at the door before leading them into the backyard where the party was. The kids ran around playing the various games, got their face painted. Callie got a butterfly on her cheek, Rylie got a cat face, Ellie a pink, black and white butterfly face and Syd a princess face.

"Hey guys it's time to sing happy birthday to the girls" Aria shouts to get everyone's attention. They then started singing while Toby, Ezra and Mike brought out the cakes with the lit candles and placed them in front of Callie, Rylie and Kennedy.

After the party was over the girls wanted to go see their parents and so Aria took them While Ezra stayed with the rest of the kids. They thanked them for their presents and told them how much they missed them and wished they were at the party. It broke Aria's heart and she even had to hide and wipe the tears that had begun to fall. After the girls were finished talking to their dad Aria told him he needed to hurry and wake up because the girls needed him, she also did the same with Hanna.

…

**I know it was a horrible chapter, and a very hard one to write as well but very necessary. Don't worry though everything is happening for a reason. Again I say I only know the medicine you can get from watching 10 seasons of Grey's Anatomy, 6 Seasons of Private practice and 7 seasons of House. Thanks for reading and please remember to leave a review. Tell me what you like, complain about what you don't like, make predictions, it doesn't matter as long as you review.**

**-Cavine**


	7. A Little Tenderness

**Chapter 5: A Little Tenderness**

**Hey, so a got a reviewer request a chapter focusing on Ezria and seeing as this story is partly Ezria plus I love to please my readers I decided to fit this in before the original chapter 5 i was working on. So for this chapter I will be taking a break from all the Hanna and Caleb medical drama stuff and focusing on Aria and Ezra. I hope you like it. This is for everyone who wants to see Ezria fluff. Just a little filler.**

…

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks later…<strong>

"Girls are you ready to go?" Aria asked, she stood by Syd's bedroom, which she was currently sharing with Elli, with Jax by her feet and Emily on her hip.

"We'll be right there mom" Kennedy called.

"Ok please hurry or we're going to be late."

"Yes mom"

She then walked over to Kennedy's room which the twins shared. "What about you guys are you ready?"

"Yes Aunty Aria" Callie and Rylie replied and exits the room.

"Ok let's go" Aria led all the kids down the stairs. She put Emily in her car seat then grabbed the all the bags. "Wait here with the baby while I pack up the car." She instructs before making her way to the car. She packed all the bags in the back before heading back inside for the kids.

After getting everyone into their seat she set off to her mother's house.

A few minutes later she pulled into her mother's drive way. "You girls wait here I'll be right back" She then unbuckled Jackson, Emily from their seats and grabbed their bags before walking to the door and ring the doorbell.

After a while the door opened revealing Ella. "Oh hi Aria, Jackson, Emily"

"Hi mom, thank you again so much for babysitting for me, you are a lifesaver."

"Oh it's no problem Aria, you know I love watching these kids. So what about the girls?" She takes Emily and the bags from Aria.

"Callie, Rylie and Kennedy are going to a sleepover birthday party for one of their friends and because they are going to a sleepover Syd wanted one too, so she'll be sleeping over at her friend Bella's house." Aria replies and Ella laughs.

"That sounds like Sydney, never wanting to be left out of the fun. Ok so what's the plan for you and Ezra tonight?" Ella asks waving to the girls in the car, who waved back.

"Well we are going to Philly for dinner and then we are going to see a show at Philly Theatre and maybe even spend the night at a hotel." Aria replies, blushing on the last part.

"Ok have fun sweetie, you guys deserve this night off." Ella replies

"Thanks mom, and thanks again for watching the kids." She lifts up Jackson and kiss him goodbye before kissing Emily too. "Be good for nana ok, I love you."

She then dropped off Sydney at her friend's house thanking the Mona for agreeing to the sleep over. "Be good Sydney, have fun." She tells her before kissing her goodbye.

Last stop was the birthday party for Natalia McCullum to which Aria repeated the goodbye ritual she had performed earlier at her other stops. She then drove home to get ready for her date with Ezra. He had a late class at Hollis that evening and was supposed to be home in half an hour to get ready.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later Aria was fully dressed in a black and white polka-dot sweetheart neckline halter top, mid-thigh length dress, 4inch red stilettos and a red clutch. She stood in-front of her mirror putting the finishing touches on her make-up when Ezra stepped out of the closet fully clothed.<p>

*Gasp*

"What's wrong?" Aria turns to face Ezra, she smiled at him.

"Nothing….you just…..you look so hot" He replies with a huge smile.

Aria blushed. "Thank you, and you sir are looking just dashing."

"Thank you. Shall we go? If I stay here any longer we will never leave this room." He smirks and extends his arm out to her.

She takes his hand and they head out the door together. Ezra helps her into the car before getting into his seat and start the car. "So does your mom have all the kids?"

"No Cal, Ry and Ellie are at a birthday party sleepover, Syd is sleeping over at Bella's and so mom only has Jax and Em" She informs him and takes his outstretched hand.

"Oh lucky for her."

"Yea so we have the entire night for ourselves. I even booked us a suite at The Westin. It is our Anniversary after all." Aria replies.

"Yes it is, that sounds perfect." Ezra tells her and kisses are hand.

They arrived at the restaurant right on-time for their reservations and so they didn't have to wait. The hostess took them to their table and gave them their menus and signal a waiter over to take their order.

"Hello, good evening, my name is Joel and I'll be your waiter for the evening. Would you like take make your drink order now or do you need a minute to go over the drink menu?"

"Hi, we'd like a bottle of Bordeaux and a minute to look over the menu." Ezra replies

"No problem sir, I'll be back with your wine in minute." Joel informs and left.

"So do you see what you want yet?" Ezra asks Aria after Joel left.

"Hmm I don't know."

"Well take your time, we aren't in a hurry." Ezra replies taking her hand across the table.

A couple moments later Joel returned with their wine and filled their glasses. "Would you like to order now or do you still need a couple more minutes?"

Ezra looked to Aria who nodded. "Yes we'll order now. Aria give him your order."

"Ok I would like the Avocado Gazpacho soup to begin with, followed by the vegetarian pasta and for desert the blueberry cream pie." Joel wrote swiftly while Aria spoke and when he had gotten all her order he turned to Ezra for his.

"I will have the house salad with a little balsamic on the side, the ravioli and finally key lime pie." Joel took the order than told them he'll be back as soon as the order is available and took their menus.

After he left Ezra took Aria's hand again and the toasted to their anniversary.

"Happy anniversary honey, I love you so much. Thank you for being the most loving and supportive husband ever. If it weren't for you I don't know how I would have gotten through these last few weeks. You have been my rock and you don't know just how much that means to me." Aria tells him while staring in his beautiful eyes.

When she was finished he leaned across the table "I love you too baby." He then got up and pulled his chair closer to her before leaning over and kissing her passionately, not caring about the fact that they were in a restaurant.

While waiting on their appetizers they told each other about their day. Later after they had received their deserts they decided it was time to exchange gifts.

"I want to go first." Aria says and reached for her clutch. "Well you kind of know about half of it which is the hotel suite and this is the other part." She then hands him a small rectangular wrapped box and Ezra took it and peeled off the wrapping to reveal a velvet box. He opened it.

"Oh my God Aria this is beautiful. Why?" He asks while still mesmerized by the beautiful pen.

"So you've always wanted to become a writer and I know your first attempts weren't what you hoped they would be but, I was hoping that after all we've been through lately you may have found inspiration to write again. And well, I was hoping this pen would be your motivation and good luck charm. I also had it inscribed."

He picked the fountain pen from its box and read. 'My love, may your words bring the world as much joy as you have brought me.'

"Oh babe this is the best gift I could ask for. The next contract or book deal I sign will be with this pen and I'm sure it will be a best seller. All because you believe in me. Now I feel like my gift is bad."

"Just give it to me. It came from you so I'm sure I'll love it." Aria replies after Ezra kisses her. He goes into his jacket pocket and pulls out two small beautifully wrapped boxes, one rectangular and the other a larger square. Aria hurriedly rips off the paper from the rectangular box and opens it. Inside she finds a note and reads it aloud. "To the best mom, Aunt and Godmother in the world. Happy Anniversary, From Kennedy, Sydney, Jackson, Callie, Rylie and Emily." She then looks up at Ezra teary eyed waiting for an explanation.

"Well the day I went to buy your gift was the day I had the kids and I told you we were just going to the park. Well I wanted to bring them along so they could help me pick your gift, but when we got to the jewellery store Kennedy insisted that I get two gifts, one from them and one from me. They picked that out all by themselves."

Aria took out the bracelet to get a better look. It was a 14 carat white gold charm bracelet, on it were 7 heart charms each with the kids' names and the last just had 'A&E' on one side and 'FOREVER'. Ezra took it from her and secured it to her wrist. She opened the second gift and found a necklace also 14 carat white gold, the pendant was two interlocking hearts locket and inscribed on the back was 'Fr 27/07/2016-∞' and on the inside was a picture of the kids on one side and the other one of Ezra and Aria. By this point she can hardly see and Ezra gets up and places it around her neck before pulling her in for a sweet but passionate kiss.

"You are welcome." He tells her when they finally part reluctantly. Ezra then looks around frantically for the waiter before signalling him over. "I'd like the cheque please."

"Sure sir right away" Joel tells him before picking up their empty desert plates and head for the kitchen. As soon as he is gone Ezra leans in and takes Aria in for another kiss. "I love you so much. Thank you for these 9 fantastic years of marriage and our 3 beautiful kids."

"I love you too Ezra. You are welcome." She replies and they both laugh.

The waiter soon returned with the cheque and they paid leaving a generous tip and left the restaurant. They decided seeing as it was such a beautiful night they would walk around Philadelphia for a while just enjoying each other's company before heading to the hotel for their night beneath the sheets.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading. Please leave a review below. I love hearing from you guys. Your words encourage me especially when I have writers-block. I hope you all enjoyed reading this a much as I enjoyed writing it. I didn't even expect it to be so long (Over 1800 words) but when I got in the grove the words just kept flowing. I hope you guys liked my gift ideas.<strong>

**-Cavine **


	8. Survive

**Chapter 6- Survive**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and favourites, I don't want you to think they aren't appreciated. I'm really sorry this update took so long.**

**3 Weeks later…**

Aria jumped up and blindly searched the night table for the device making the awfully obnoxious sound that had frighten her from her sleep. Still unable to find the culprit she sighed and opened her eyes to look around finding the phone on the ground by the bed. She took it up and answered before she missed the call.

"_Hello?" _She answers groggily

"_ARIA! HANNA WOKE UP!" _Spencer screamed into the phone. She was on call and would normally spend the night with either Hanna or Caleb when she was, with Ashley and on occasion Aria staying with the other.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Aria screamed frightening Ezra from his sleep.

"What…What's wrong Aria" Ezra jumped up and asked.

"Hanna just woke up!" She screamed again. Moments later crying could be heard over the baby monitor coming from both Jackson and Emily.

"Oh my God Aria that is great." Ezra tells her as he got up to go see about the babies.

"_Look Spence I'll call you back, I think I woke the babies" _Aria laughed

"_Ok bye, talk to you in a bit" _Spencer told her and hung up.

"I got Emily, you take Jax" Aria informs Ezra after she hung up the phone. They entered the nursery to find Jackson standing and shaking the railing of his crib whilst screaming at the top of his lungs, whilst Emily had pulled herself up and held tightly to the railing of her crib. The moment she saw Aria she let go and fell on her butt stretching her arms in the air with her tear stained face. "Hey there baby girl, your mom is awake." She says picking up the now 7 month old. "You've gotten so big since the last time your mommy saw you."

She changed her before taking her downstairs and put her in her high chair. "I think banana for breakfast, what do you think?" She was met by a toothless grin. "So I'm going to assume you like that idea."

Just then the big kids came down the stairs followed by Ezra and Jax.

"Good morning Auntie Aria, good morning Emily, good morning mommy" The chorus came

"Good morning girls, what do you think about banana pancakes and soysages for breakfast?" She was met with frantic nodding. "Oh Callie and Rylie your mom woke up this morning"

The moment the words left her lips the girls screamed so loud it frightened Emily and Jackson who both started crying. Aria rushed to Emily while Ezra attempted to soothe Jax. "Its ok buddy, they are just happy" Ezra soothes while rubbing the toddler's back.

…**..**

Breakfast was fast and unlike everyday Aria nor Ezra had to tell the girls to stop playing with their food, to put away their plates or to stop fighting over who was going to have a bath first. While Ezra took the task of giving the babies their baths, Aria was left with the girls. By 10:30 they were on their way to the hospital.

When they got to Hanna's hospital room there was a doctor in with her along with Ashley and Spencer. Hanna who still had several machines hooked up to her but was now propped up by a pillow and her bed was now upright so she was in a sitting position. She seemed to have been trying to follow whatever the doctor was saying but looked to be a little lost and Spencer and Ashley both had worried looks.

Aria entered the room with Emily on her hip leaving Ezra out in the hall with the other kids.

"…so she may have some memory loss, it may be permanent, but it could also be temporary, just her brain's way of coping with the accident." Dr Francis finished as Aria walked in. "Good morning Mrs Fitz I was just informing them of Hanna's current state."

"Ok, so you are saying she has memory loss?" Aria asked

"Yes but we don't know for sure how significant." She answers

"Why not? Hasn't she been awake for hours?" Aria asked angrily and both Ashley and Spencer rushed to her, rubbing circles in her back.

"Well actually no. After I called you she went back under. This is the longest she's been awake since she first woke up this morning and she's only been awake for 5 minutes" Spencer informs her.

"Oh ok." Aria says calmly this time.

"So I'm going to evaluate her now." Dr Francis told them and they nodded. "Hi there I'm Dr Francis do you know your name?"

Hanna nodded and hoarsely says her name. "Hanna Marin-Rivers"

"That's good" Dr Francis told her and wrote something on her chart. "Do you know where you are?"

Hanna nods "In a hospital"

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

She looked down at the bandages on her hand and the cast on her left arm and felt the several other bandages on her abdomen, shoulder, head and legs. She shook her head and started to cry "No I don't remember"

Ashley rushed to her side to comfort her. It's ok Hanna baby. "You were in an accident, with Caleb and Emily."

"Where is Caleb and Emily? Are they ok?" She asks still crying.

Aria who herself was now crying stepped into her view. "Emily is fine sweetie she's right here…"

Before she could finish Hanna interrupted her "Where is she? Em?" She called

"She's right here Hanna" Aria says holding up the baby.

"I don't see her. Aria who's baby is that?" She asks

"The baby is Emily Hanna, she's your baby. Don't you remember her?" Ashley asks. Dr Francis was now standing silently to the side observing the situation.

"I had a baby? But I didn't know I was pregnant. How long have I been asleep and where is Em?" Hanna asks looking confused and everyone turned to look at Dr Francis.

"I guess she has suffered some memory loss after all" the doctor replied

Aria walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next it. "Hanna what is the last thing you remember?"

She took a minute raking through her brain to try and find her most recent memory. "I ah don't know. Caleb and I dropped the twins off with Spencer and Toby so we could have date night."

Aria turned to Spencer "Do you remember when that was?"

"I don't know. They haven't really left the girls with us in months, but I think the last time they did was sometime around when they found out they were pregnant again." Spencer answered

"So that puts her last memory at least a year ago." Aria says.

"That sounds about right." Spencer agrees. Then they all looked to Dr Francis.

"Ok by the looks of things she seems to maybe have only damaged a small portion of her brain that has to do with memory, by what I have seen so far it is still not clear if this amnesia is temporary or permanent, only time will tell. All I can tell you to do now is to just work with her, show her pictures, tell her stories, anything from the last year that may jog her memory" He tells them. "I'll be back to check on her later. Just don't overload her with too much information at once."

"Ok" They all answered.

After Dr Francis left they all took turns in attempting to jog Hanna's lost memory of the past year. They tried to avoid telling her about Caleb but she kept on bringing it up and so they had to tell her. After a while they brought the girls in and they also took turns in telling their mom what she could not remember.

After spending hours at the hospital with Hanna she became tired and so they all decided it was time to leave and promised her that they will be back to see her the following day.

…..

"Morning Hanna how are you feeling today?" Aria asked as she and the kids entered the room.

"Morning, I feel like an invalid" Hanna answers "I can barely lift my arms and legs"

"Well Dr Francis says that is to be expected. Because you've been unconscious for so long and to add to that the crack in your spine that made it hard for them to move your legs too much. So your muscles have atrophied due to being immobile for months. You are going to need physical therapy." Aria informed her.

"Oh ok. Can you take me to see Caleb now?" Hanna asked as she has been asking since she woke up the day before.

"I told you yesterday Hanna, as soon as Dr Francis says it's ok to move you I'll take you to him." By this time the girls had taken their usual spots on the bed next to Hanna and Jax was struggling to join them. Aria lift him and place him in the chair next to the bed and she made her way around to the other side to sit in that chair. "Girls why don't you tell your mom about your trip to the zoo."

"You guys went to the zoo?" Hanna asked them "I see what you are doing but I'm going to let you get away with it this time." She tells Aria and then turned back to the kids. Aria smiled and listened as the girls rambled on about all the animals and even Jax added to the conversation.

After a while Hanna got tired and the girls wanted to see their dad, so Aria left a sleeping Jax and Emily to take the girls to Caleb. She asked a nurse to keep an eye on the babies as she left.

Caleb was not showing any sign of getting better, however the good thing about it was he was no longer showing signs of getting worse either. While the girls talked to him Aria went and spoke to his doctor to see if there was anything new since she had last spoken to him.

"Hello Mrs Fitz how are you today, I'm Dr Drake I've taken over Mr Rivers' case. How may I help you?"

Aria shook Dr Drake's outstretched hand "Hello Dr Drake, I was just wondering if there was any changes in Caleb's condition today."

"Well the new medication and dialysis seems to be working but he will still need a kidney transplant. His name is on the list however due to the state of his condition he is not high on the list. We will keep him on it however, his best chance at this moment would be a direct donation. That is someone volunteering their kidney directly to him, it's the only way to bypass the list."

Aria took in all the new doctor had told her before she went back to join the girls in the room. When she entered she saw that Rylie and Callie were crying and Syd and Kennedy were trying desperately and unsuccessfully to console them. "Hey girls, what's wrong?"

"We were telling Uncle Caleb that Aunty Hanna was awake and she wanted to see him when they started to cry." Kennedy answered.

"I think they want him to wake up too" Sydney added "That's why they crying"

"Oh girls, you don't need to be crying. Your dad is going to wake up soon just like your mom, you'll see." Aria tries to soothe them. "Come here girls" She takes a seat in the chair next to the bag and takes both girls into her lap and they rest their heads against her chest. "Everything is going to be fine ok? If you believe that then it will be true." She assures them while wiping the tears that were now falling from her face.

She then got a text from Ezra: **In the parking lot. Are you guys ready yet?**

**Aria: Will be ready soon. Come up to Hanna's room need some help with the kids.**

**Ezra: Ok I'll just find a parking spot and come up.**

She got up lifting the girls who were still crying in her arms "Come on girls, your dad is here." She tells Sydney and Kennedy.

When she got back to the room Hanna was awake and so was Jax.

"Hey what's wrong with the twins?" Hanna asks

"Oh they just miss their dad" Aria tells her as she place them on the bed. They immediately snuggled up to their mom.

….

**I thought due to the nature of this chapter it would have been easy to write, but it think it is by far the hardest chapter I've had to write for this story. I hope you guys liked it. Please Review. I have decided that since you guys like the story so much, and I've gotten 2 suggestions which I happen to like, I was thinking you could put suggestions for things you'd like to see happen in the story (Apart from Caleb waking up because I'm still not sure about that part. I'm having an internal struggle with the idea because I love both Tyler and Caleb so much). So feel free to make your suggestions. They actually inspire me a whole lot.**

**-Cavine**


	9. No Angel

**Chapter 7: No Angel**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait guys. I've been so busy since starting school, with all the writing I have to do for my composition class its hard to find time to do personal writing. So in keeping with my A/N at the end of the last chapter this chapter is based on a request made by a reviewer who unfortunately did not leave a name so I know only as Guest. Also I've decided to chill on all the medical stuff in this story and just have some regular old conflicts. So here it goes, enjoy….**

…

It is almost time for school to reopen and so the kids are all in day-care because both Aria and Ezra have to be back at work to prepare for the new semester. The English department at Rosewood high were having a meeting to discuss the syllabi for the term when they were interrupted by the incessant buzzing from a phone. Aria checked her bag only to find that it was a call from the day-care. Fearing the worst she hurriedly excused herself to take the call outside.

"Hello…yes Samantha is everything ok? Mmhmm…Yes I understand, I'm in a meeting at the moment but I should be able to get there in the next hour…Ok thank you, see you soon." She spoke then hung up the phone. She ran her hand over her face and shook her head. Of all the things to happen this was definitely not one of them. After a moment she shook off the phone conversation she just had and went back into the meeting.

45 minutes later the meeting was over and Aria packed her bag and headed for her car. It was while she was in the car driving to Dyllan's Child Care Center that she replayed the conversation she'd had with Samantha the director.

10 minutes later she pulled into the parking lot of the large Day-care and sighed heavily before exiting and making her way to the building. She then made her way through the lobby and to the left where she knew the director's office was.

"Good Afternoon I'm Aria Fitz and I'm here to see Mrs Winchester, she is expecting me" Aria greeted Samantha's assistant Natalie.

"Oh yes Mrs Fitz, she is with someone at the moment so just have a seat and she'll be with you in a couple minutes." Natalie told her

"Thank you"

A few minutes later a couple walked out with a little boy who had a nasty looking black-eyed and busted lip followed by Samantha Winchester.

"Oh Aria you are here already." Samantha said then called for her to follow her into her office then turned to Natalie "Could you go tell Anna to send the Rivers twins and the Fitz girls" To which Natalie nodded and left. "Aria you can come on in and have a seat while we wait on the girls.

A couple minutes later Natalie returned with the girls. They all walked in and Aria noticed the only child who did not have a bandage of any kind anywhere was Sydney but her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying.

"What the hell happened?" Aria turned to Samantha and asked.

Without answering Aria's question Samantha turned to the girls. "Kennedy, Sydney, Callie, Rylie would any of you like to tell your mom what happened here today?"

The question however was met with silence and Rylie crossing her arms.

"Kennedy what happened to your hand?" Aria asked referring to the bandage wrapped around her wrist.

"It's not my fault mom, I was just trying to stop Rylie." Kennedy finally replied after a few minutes.

"Stop Rylie from what Kennedy Ella?" Aria asked getting more pissed off by the second.

Kennedy sighed before answering her mother. "She was fighting with this boy name Jason. She pushed me away and I tripped and fell on my arm."

Aria then turned from Kennedy to Samantha when she started to speak. "We had her checked out by the nurse, she says it looks like just a sprained but to be sure you could take her to a doctor. Also she gave her some pain medicine." Aria nodded then turned to Rylie.

"Rylie Aria Rivers why were you fighting?"

"Because he hit Callie with the stupid toy, so I hit him." Rylie says matter-of-factly

"We will talk about this when we get home little miss" Aria tells her then turned to Samantha and sighed. "Oh my God I don't know what this was about but my husband and I will speak to her mother about this and find a way to deal with this problem. I don't understand it, she's never fought before."

"I understand her mom and dad are still in the hospital?"

"Yes she is awake and responsive but their dad is still unconscious."

"Oh that's unfortunate, well in that case the behavioural change is expected. I'm sorry about that but as you know we have an absolutely no fighting rule. So as much as I sympathize with you and your situation I'm going to have to inform you that today will be the last day the Rylie will be accepted back here. Seeing as Kennedy and Sydney were not a part of the fight they are ok. Also Callie did not actually hit the Jason she is ok to return also." Samantha explained.

Aria sighed and shook her head and turned to look at Rylie who was silently standing by the door. "Great, so what am I supposed to do with you tomorrow? I have a workshop to attend. Well thank you again Samantha." Aria stood and shook the older woman's hand before ushering the girls out of the office. "We will discuss this as soon as we get home."

She went and got the babies from the toddler and baby room before corralling all the kids to the car and getting them all strapped into their various seats and got in and drove to the hospital. She decided that as she'd already be going to see Hanna she would also get Ellie's wrist checked out as well just to be sure.

When Aria got to the hospital she found spencer waiting on her in the emergency room waiting on her. "The nurse at day-care thinks it's just a sprain but I'd be more comfortable if I knew that for sure because it's pretty swollen."

Spencer took Kennedy's arm which the nurse had wrapped and looked at it. "I understand, and it does look really swollen. I'll page the orthopaedic surgeon down here for a consult don't worry, it could be a really bad sprain or maybe a fracture. What happened anyway?"

Aria sighed. "She fell on it today, apparently she was trying to pull Rylie off a kid she was fighting."

"Fighting? What? Why?" Spencer asks shocked and turned to look at Rylie noticing the split lip for the first time.

"Apparently the kid hit Cal with a toy and Ry just lost it" Aria tells her and shakes her head.

"Wow Ry bug that is not like you" Spencer comments and lifts up the 6 year old.

"I don't know Aunty Spencer, I just lost it." Both Spencer and Aria had to cough to hide the smile they both got at how cute she looked saying that all serious.

"Ok bug, but you know you shouldn't hit."

"I do but I just got so mad." Rylie replies sadly

Before Spencer could reply however Dr Ward came up to her. "You paged me for a consult?" He asked

"Yea this I my niece Kennedy and she fell on her hand today, it's really swollen and I just wanted you to check it out for me." Spencer told him and pointed to Kennedy who was in Aria's arms now with her head resting on her shoulder.

"Oh no problem. Hi I'm Dr Ward, and you must be the mom." He stretched his arm out and Aria shook it then he turned to Ellie. "Hi there Kennedy, I'm Dr Ward and I'm gona take a look at your arm is that ok?" He asked and Kennedy nodded.

The doc carefully took her arm and unwrapped the bandage from it. "Ok mom why don't you follow me over to this bed right her and just place her on it so I can examine her hand." Aria did as he asked leaving the other kids with Spencer.

"The nurse at her day-care says it's a sprain but as I was already supposed to be here I thought why not just have it checked out." Aria explained and the doctor nodded while examining the arm.

After a moment of crying while he examined the hand he turned to Aria. "Ok I'm going to order her an x-ray, I don't think it's just a sprain. In the mean time she seems to be in a lot of pain so I'm going to order her some pain medication. I'll be back in a moment." Dr Ward told her and pulled back the curtain and left. Kennedy laid back on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks and Aria pulled the hair from her face. Just then Spencer pushed the stroller over with Syd, Ry and Cal trailing her.

"So what did he say?" Spencer asks when he noticed the tear stained face of her niece.

"He says he doesn't think it's just a sprain" Aria says obviously worried.

"I'm sorry Ellie, I didn't mean to push u, I was just so mad." Rylie tells Kennedy then kisses her cheek and holds her free arm.

Aria and Spencer watched the exchange between the two girls. "It's ok Ry I understand, he hit Callie and you were just trying to defend her." Kennedy tells her softly and holds her hand.

"So you were saying" Spencer says after the exchange.

"Oh right, he ordered her some pain medication and he's going to do an x-ray on the arm.

"Ok I'm going to take the kids up to Hanna's room and you guys can just come when you are done. Come on Rylie we are going up to see your mom, you can tell her all about how you got that split lip." Spencer calls.

"Ok thanks Spence" Aria tells her then sat in the seat by the bed as the nurse finally came with the pain medicine Dr Ward had ordered.

Almost an hour later Dr Ward finally returned telling Aria they will be taking Kennedy to do her x-ray. Just under 15 later the x-ray was completed and Kennedy returned to the ER.

"So it's definitely not a sprain, however she does have a dislocation and a minor fracture" Dr Ward explained.

"Ok so what does that mean now?"

"Well we are going to have to reset the wrist and she'll have to get a cast put on."

"Ok"

"However, the thing is because Kennedy is only 7, in order to reset her wrist we are going to have to put her under general anaesthesia, so we are going to have to do it in an operating room. I've already booked one and it should be ready in the next half an hour." Dr Ward informed Aria to which she nodded. "Don't worry though it will take less than an hour and we'll put the cast on at the same time. So Kennedy what is your favourite colour?"

"Pink" Kennedy replied with a small smile.

"Ok I'll see you in a couple minutes. I'm going to go find the pink casting material." She nodded.

…..

Several hours later Aria was happy to be home. They had stopped and gotten take out on their way home and while they waited on Ezra who would be home in a couple minutes Aria allowed the kids to watch a little TV while she gave Emily and Jackson their baths. When she was finished Ezra still hadn't got home so she took Syd and Kennedy for their baths then Callie and Rylie. Just when she had gotten them unto their PJs and back into the living room she heard the front door open and Ezra walked in.

"Daddy's home" Ezra announced to which he was met with screams of excitement from all the kids including Emily, Callie and Rylie.

"Daddy did you bring me anything?" Kennedy asks and Ezra noticed the bright pink cast on her arm and picked her up.

"Ellie what happened to your arm?" He asks in fake surprise

"I fell on it. The doctor says I disolate it and it's fractured" Ezra smiled at her massacre of the word dislocated.

"Really?" He asks and she nodded. He then put her back down and greeted the rest of the kids and then Aria. "I see you had a long day, sorry I wasn't here to come and help you." He whispered to her before kissing her on the lips.

During dinner they got the full story about what happened at the day-care after which Aria and the kids all went to the living room to watch a movie while Ezra cleaned up at his insistence. When he finished the dishes he found the kids were all quietly watching the movie while Aria was lying on the couch asleep with Emily asleep against her chest and Kennedy on her lap. At the sight Ezra took and his phone and snapped a photo.

"Ok ladies time to brush your teeth and head to bed" Ezra informed and they all groaned then did as they were told. Aria woke up when she felt Ezra lift Kennedy off her.

"Oh hey babe" She smiled up at him.

"Hey I'll supervise the brushing of teeth while you put Em down ok?" She nods

Bedtime was smooth, the easiest bedtime since the accident Ezra thought as he too got ready for bed. After both him and Aria had completed their bedtime routine and were in bed he turned to her.

"So what are we going to do about our little Mohammed Ali?" Ezra laughs

Aria shakes her head "I have no clue. What do you think her punishment should be?"

"I don't know, how about she loses TV and games for two days?"

"Just two days? Don't you think that's too short?"

"She was just looking out for her sister plus she did say she didn't mean to get so mad. I just think she's angry about her parents still being in the hospital and then the kid hit Callie and she just snapped."

"Yea that's what the daycare director said too. Well I guess two days is fine but we have to explain to her that this can't happen again."

Ezra nods in agreement. "Ok goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Ezra" She then kisses him before laying her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes and falling followed soon after by Ezra.

….

**Please don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, let me know what you want to see and what you didn't like. Next chapter will get back to Hanna and the medical stuff. I'm sorry if you think Caleb is not in it but as he is still in a coma apart from the girls and Hanna wanting to see him his progress will remain the same while I continue to have my internal struggle about whether or not he'll wake up. Please feel free to share your opinions on that, right now the scales are balanced so it could go either way. Also i'll like to apologize once more for the long wait. I promise I'll try to update more often.**

**Thanks guys.**

**-Cavine **


	10. Holding Out For You

**Chapter 8: Holding out for you**

**I'm so sorry guys that it's been so long that I've up loaded a new chapter but it's been a hectic year for me. I moved and I'm back in school. But It's summer holiday and PLL is back in a few weeks so I'm going to try my best to update as often as possible.**

* * *

><p>"Hanna I know this is hard for you and you are tired but could you just try it one more time?"<p>

"Mr Jones you don't even know the first thing about how hard this is for me." Hanna screamed at the physical therapist for the 3rd time.

"Ok fine let's just call it a day then. I'll see you tomorrow. Nurse could you come and take her back to her room please."

"Thank you." Hanna sighs.

She's been trying to grip one of their stupid balls in both hands for the past 1hr but each time her hands would either just not cooperate or she would only be able to barely hold the ball for a second before it fell to the ground.

She was now beyond frustrated. It's been over 3 weeks since she awoke from her coma and yet she still can't make any strides. Her doctors keep telling her she's improving but all she sees is that she still needs help for everything. She can't even hold a stupid ball, how will she be able to hold her baby daughter whom she still doesn't even remember having.

She cries as she remembered how yesterday when they visited Aria had placed Emily in her lap but the minute she did the baby started screaming. She doesn't know who Hanna is and try as she might Hanna didn't know her either. Because of this Hanna had asked Aria not to bring her back when she's coming to visit. It hurts too much to be looking at your daughter or a child who everyone says you had, but you have no recollection of having or even being pregnant with.

"Mrs Rivers is everything ok?" The nurse who was pushing her wheelchair asks when she noticed her crying.

"I'm fine" Hanna snaps. "I just want to get back to my room and into bed. What time is that damn useless psychiatrist coming?"

"He should be here in about 2 hours" The nurse replies kindly. She wasn't offended when Hanna snaps at her because she's been her nurse since she started physical therapy and she knows Hanna is just frustrated.

"Ok good. I can at least get some sleep then before he comes" Hanna sighs.

"Yes you can." The nurse agrees. "You know Mrs Rivers, I know you think you aren't making any progress in physical therapy, but I've seen patients in here whose muscles weren't nearly as badly atrophied as yours are and they didn't have brain damage like you do. Who even after months of PT haven't achieved what you have in 3 weeks. You may think I'm just saying this to cheer you up, but I want you to know it's the truth."

Hanna listened but did not reply to what the nurse said. The elevator arrived on her floor and the nurse pushed the wheelchair with Hanna out to her room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hanna you ready to go see Caleb?" Spencer asks a couple hours later.<p>

"Are you serious?" Hanna asks shocked. She's been asking to be taken to Caleb for three weeks now and every time they would either try to distract her or they'll give some excuse as to why she has to stay in bed.

"Yes I'm as serious as a judge would be." Spencer laughs as she pushes the wheelchair next to the bed, then helps Hanna into it. "But Hanna I must warn you he doesn't look like the Caleb you know anymore."

"I don't care I just want to see him." She tears up.

Spencer pushed her into his room and up to the bed. "I'm going to go and see if I can Dr Drake so he can come and update you on his condition ok?" Hanna nods and Spencer leaves.

"Hi Caleb." Hanna starts with her head resting on his chest. "I've been trying to come and see you for weeks since I woke up but Aria and Spencer refused to bring me and I couldn't come on my own. I know the girls have been coming to see you though and I'm glad, but Caleb they need you and I need you, so please wake up, come back to us ok. I know it's hard, it was hard for me too, but I believe in you and I'm willing to have faith that you will come back to us. Emily our baby girl, who I have forgotten, she doesn't know us anymore. She cries for Aria because she thinks Aria and Ezra are her parents so you need to wake up. I love you so much, please come back to us." By the end of her speech Hanna she was crying so hard she could hardly get the words out.

"Dr Drake will be here as soon as he can, he just got paged to the ER." Spencer says when she returned to the room. "Are you ok Han?"

"Yea" Hanna wipes her face. "I was just telling Caleb he needs to wake up."

"Oh Hanna he will wake up, I'm sure of it. His body just needs some time to rest and heal." Spencer assures her taking her into her arms for a hug.

A couple minutes later Dr Drake walked into the room "am I interrupting?" He asks.

Hanna and Spencer pull away from their hug and she stands up to face the doctor. "No hey Dr Drake. This is Caleb's wife Hanna" Spencer tells him.

Hanna extends her arm and Dr Drake shakes it. "It's nice to meet you Hanna."

"Nice to meet you too" Hanna says.

"We still have him on a respirator which is mostly breathing for him. He still needs a kidney transplant and because they are failing he is at risk for an infection. He hasn't had one so far which is good news. There was significant brain damage but there is significant brain activity so we are hopeful and we believe that there may be a chance that if he receives the kidney transplant and all the swelling in his brain reduces, he will wake up. We won't be sure what damage was done to his brain however until he wakes up." Dr Drake says then pauses "I know this is a lot of information to digest, but I assure you the best doctors in this hospital are working on your husband and we are doing everything in our power to ensure he recovers from this".

Hanna nods "So doc I'm going to assume the worst case scenario here is death and I refuse to go there. What are our best chances here? When he wakes up?"

"Well the best case here would be he wakes up and goes through I'd say anywhere from 10-18 months of physical therapy and makes a full recovery. But I have to be realistic here and say most likely he'll wake with minimal permanent damage to his brain. I'm sorry I can't give you a more specific answer but with the brain we can never be sure. He could end up anywhere from amnesia to loss of his ability to speak or form words or even as bad as being in a vegetative state."

"Ok thank, you Dr Drake." Spencer says when she sees Hanna looking at Caleb and crying.

"Keep the faith Hanna, his doctors haven't given up on him and you shouldn't either. He is a fighter, but his body has been through a lot and just needs some time to heal." Dr Drake assures them then leaves.

After a couple more minutes Hanna told Spencer to take her back to her room. The minute she got back in bed Hanna pulled up the covers and closes her eyes. It's been a long day and her body was over whelmed and tired.

Spencer told her goodbye and left, at the same time taking out her phone to call Aria.

* * *

><p>"The kids are in bed and I just got off the phone with Spencer." Aria calls to Ezra who was in the shower. "She took Hanna to see Caleb and they spoke to Dr Drake about his condition, treatment and possible recovery."<p>

"So how is he?" Ezra shouts back.

"He's the same, Spencer says Dr Drake told her the same thing he told us a few days ago." She tells him as she ties her robe around her and leave the bathroom.

Ezra stepped into the bedroom a few moments later with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, water was still dripping off his chest. Aria sat on their bed steering holes into his chest, just about drooling.

"Do you want to take a picture or are you just going to continue sitting there drooling and steering at my chest and lower." Ezra smirked

"Do you know how hot you are? A picture wouldn't do you justice. There's nothing better than the real deal." Aria licks her lips and walks over to him. She wraps her arms around him then run her hands up and down his chest.

Ezra leans down gently taking her into his arms pulling her closer then lowers his lips to hers. The kiss starts out gentle and sweet before Aria starts pushing her tongue against his lips to deepen the kiss. His tongue meets hers and they dance rhythmically together. He pulls at the cord on her robe before pushing it open.

Finally needing air they reluctantly pull apart. Ezra looks down taking note of the pyjama Aria had on. "Why are you wearing so many clothes?" He asks puzzled

She looks up at him and smiled sweetly "Well I was planning on just going to bed. I wasn't expecting you to come in here looking all sexy with water dripping down your chest dressed in only a towel barely wrapped around your waist." She then stood up on her tip toes and kiss his nose.

"Well we are going to have to correct this unfair advantage to have. I mean one wrong move and you can see all my goods but I have to wait until you lose the 10 layers you have on." He smiles as he starts pushing the robe off her shoulders.

"Stop being so dramatic." She smiles and shakes her head then takes the helm of her shirt and starts pulling it over her head tossing it aside while he worked on getting her out of her shorts. They soon join the top and robe on the ground across the room.

She then stood in front of him dressed in only her underwear. "I'd say we are even don't you?" She asks

Only Ezra couldn't answer because now he was busy examining every inch of her body. Before she could try to snap him from his daze he lifts her into his arms and carries her over to the bed they share. He places her gently in the center of the bed, in his effort to join her on the bed his towel falls bearing all his manhood for Aria to ogle.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks. The chapter was too short so I added a little Ezria fluff in there. That's the best I can do. I hope you liked it. Please remember to leave a review and let me know what you'd like to see in the coming chapters. I'll try my best to incorporate all your request into the story.<strong>

**-Cavine **


End file.
